Wizard's House
Erasmus' House is a point of interest in Spielburg Valley, atop Zauberberg. It is the summer home of Erasmus and his familiar Fenrus. It is featured in Quest for Glory I. Background Erasmus made this summer home approximately a century ago. While it's unknown what he does in the house on his own, the house is cluttered with magical items that he has collected over the years. The house appears differently depending on the version of the game: *In the EGA version, the house appears to be a regular-looking mansion fashioned largely of wood colored purple. *In the VGA version, the house is a 'castle', and looks more like a tower with organic curves. It is also colored purple. The front gate of the house is guarded by a gargoyle who poses three questions to visitors. If the visitor answers the questions to his satisfaction, they will be allowed entry. The inner chamber is a great room with several magical artifacts strewn about. There's a large table in the middle of the room, and two exits leading into other rooms of the house to the left and right. Stairs in the back lead up to the tower. The tower of the house contains a sitting area with a table for Erasmus and his guest. It has large windows which allow Erasmus a good view of the valley. Erasmus also keeps access to his favorite game, Mage's Maze, behind the back wall. Locations *Wizard House Door *Wizard's Hall (Wizard Hall) *Wizard's Tower (Wizard Tower) In-Game Interactions Once the Hero climbs Zauberberg, he'll need to deal with Erasmus' gargoyle at the door. The gargoyle will ask three questions, and they have to be answered to satisfaction. The list of potential questions is as follows. Some questions appear only in specific versions of the game: *Q: What is your name?This question is also posed by the Bridgekeeper in the film Monty Python and the Holy Grail **A: (The Hero's name. If typed, spelling is important, but capitalization isn't.) *Q: What is your quest? **A: "Hero", "Glory" or "Wizard"The VGA version has the option to answer "the Grail", a reference to Monty Python and the Holy Grail to which the gargoyle will answer that a Jones guy got it first. There is also the option to answer "I want to be a pirate" and the gargoyle will reply "Sorry, wrong game". *Q: Whom do you seek here? **A: "Erasmus" or "Fenrus" *Q: What is your favorite color? **A: "Purple" ("Chocolate" is also accepted in the VGA version) *Q: Whose spell protects the town? **A: "Erana" *Q: What is the Baron's first name? / What is the first name of the guy who rules this valley? **A: "Stefan" *Q: What is the Thieves' password? **A: "I don't know"A correct answer (Schwertfisch or Deutschmark, for example) means that the Hero is a thief and the gargoyle will send him back saying, "No thieves allowed" *Q: What is the mean air speed of an unladen swallow? **A: "African or European?" or "I don't know" *Q: What is the meaning of Life, the Universe, and Everything? **A: "42"A reference to Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy *Q: Is this a yes or no question? **A: Maybe. *Q: Is it further to Shapeir, or by camel? **A: Yes. Once the Hero enters the house, he can look around the house, but touching things or attempting to enter another room will see him ejected back to the bottom of the mountain. He is meant to head straight up to the tower. In the tower, the Hero will be able to speak to and question Erasmus and Fenrus. If he has magical talents and knows the spells of Open, Fetch, Trigger, and Flame Dart, he can play Mage's Maze with Erasmus. erasmushouse.JPG|The interior of the house erasmustower.JPG|The house's tower Notes Category:Places (QFG1) Category:Castles